Fugo and His Golden Wind
by MeronS
Summary: A day in the life of Pannacotta Fugo and his service dog Giorno, AU


The phone's alarm blared for the second time that morning. Pannacotta Fugo thought about snoozing it again. But before he could actually do it, he was surprised with a cold, wet nose to the cheek.

"Hmmm", Fugo mumbled as he pulled the covers over his head, "Five more minutes, Giorno."

The bed dipped as Giorno jumped onto the bed, laying his whole body on his owner.

"Giorno. I love you but you're not lightweight", Fugo yawned, trying to get the Golden Retriever off his chest.

Giorno simply wagged his tail and licked the exposed hands trying to push him off. If Fugo didn't get up when the weird machine rang then Giorno would get his master off the bed himself.

"Alright, alright. I'll get up."

As soon as he had said that the dog jumped off and ran into the kitchen. His claws clicking on the wooden floor. Fugo made a mental note to cut them later. His dorm landlord wouldn't be happy to see marks all over the floor.

The young man yawned as he made his way into the bathroom. His head was a mess once again. Great. He got to work with that. Giorno could wait a couple minutes more.

"I was fixing my hair. I already said I'm sorry", Fugo munched on his leftovers. It was either this or cereal and Fugo wasn't sure about the milk in the fridge. This was a safer choice.

Giorno stared at him from behind his cup of kibble. The dog made sure to crunch his food extra loud to get the point through. He wanted his food on time.

Fugo made another mental note. Give Giorno his food before fixing hair next time. The dog liked to eat with him though so it might still be a problem.

"We need to go to the University Library to pick up some books. We have the rest of the day off", the man eyed his calendar, "Bruno asked if we could come with him to the park later."

A bark.

"Mista and Narancia promised to be there too."

Giorno seemed happy with the plan, fetching his vest and leash after he was done with breakfast. He wanted to get going already.

Giorno was a dog. A Golden Retriever and Fugo's service dog. He was trained to help Fugo with his aggression as well as his symptoms on the autism scale. He was trained to apply pressure therapy. The dog's presence alone helped the most though. It helped Fugo focus on something else than his emotions or what was going on around him. Giorno was also his best friend. Fugo could tell him anything and Giorno would listen like he actually understood what was said.

Giorno was rescued from an abusive family. Bruno had first taken him in and trained him. Giorno had been a very fast learner despite his past experiences. Fugo was soon presented with a furry friend and helper. He had never thought about getting a service dog but after a month with Giorno he didn't know how he had managed before.

Well, maybe he hadn't. Even though he was only 17, Fugo was a student at the local University. He hardly ever attended the lectures personally, preferring to study the topics alone in the library. He'd write the essay the professor wanted. He was a good student. He just didn't go to the lectures or make friends with the other students. The age difference was a problem for some of them, commenting about it any time they had the chance. Fugo had once punched a bully and broken his nose. After that the professors listened to his pleas and let him complete the courses from home. They didn't want to have to call the police next time.

"Yes. We're going. Let me put this on you first", Fugo smiled as he watched Giorno walk around the small entryway. His long tail knocking a pile of mail off a chair and onto the floor. He was excited to go out. He was excited for the both of them. It was important that his master got fresh air every day.

"Remember that we're going to the library first. Then the park."

Another bark.

Fugo smoothed out the dog's curly golden fur from under the vest. The blue vest really fit well. They had a pink one too, if they needed a change. Giorno also had a collar. It was blue leather with gold studs. There were two tags. One shaped like a ladybug the other like a star. They jingled as Giorno shook his body.

"Not here. There's no space", Fugo spit out the fur that had gotten into his mouth, "Revenge huh? Now both our hair is fine then."

Giorno huffed, nudging for Fugo to put his jacket on already.

"I'm on it. Geez. We're not running late."

The weather was nice. The summer was coming around, the days getting warmer every week. It was partly cloudy, but the forecast hadn't said anything about rain today so it should be fine. Fugo didn't want his whole apartment smelling like a wet dog. Not to mention the mud that would come in with the paws.

Giorno was leading the way. Not pulling on his leash, just leading. He would sit down and wait if Fugo stopped to stare at something, his thoughts running. He'd gently nudge his master out of the longer bouts. Especially if they had something scheduled. He knew how much Fugo hated being late.

Just before the duo got to the library, a huge white Great Dane blocked their way.

"Pesci! Pesci no! Down boy!" a small blond was trying to pull the dog off, "Sorry about this. He just has to greet everyone."

Fugo couldn't help but smile. Pesci was clearly still a puppy. He could tell by looking at the giant paws. He'd grow from this and he was already pulling the owner around.

"He normally listens", the man explained, "I'm sorry. I can see the vest."

Fugo could appreciate that. Some people would still try to pet Giorno even if it was clear that the dog was working and should not be disturbed. The vest was there for a reason. It even said 'Service Dog' on it.

"It's alright. A new owner?" Fugo let Pesci smell his hand. The dog seemed to be more interested in Giorno, lowering his huge body to try and play with the smaller dog. Giorno just stared. He was a serious boy when he worked.

"Yeah. Adopted him from the shelter. Well, he adopted me I guess."

"That's how it goes", Fugo nodded, watching Giorno calm the puppy down with just his presence. Pesci was now just sitting, tail still wagging.

"You should get him a harness. Might help with the pulling", Fugo added with a shrug.

"Thank you. I shall try that", the man finally got the dog's attention for long enough to pull him away, "We'll get going then. Have a nice day."

"You too", Fugo nodded.

Giorno eyed Fugo as they resumed their walking.

"What?"

A huff.

"Are you worried? I'm okay. It was sudden but they were both really nice", Fugo pet the dog's head, thanking him for doing such a good job, "You did well too."

Giorno wagged his tail. His master had done really well. Some other days a sudden thing like that could send him to a fit. Fugo always thought too much. Giorno liked that part about him but he should learn to relax a bit.

They got their books. Fugo trying his best to stuff them all into his backpack. It was a green one with red strawberries printed all over. He had a matching keychain to Giorno's tag, a ladybug. The books barely fit in, making the bag really heavy. Good thing Fugo was used to this. Books for university tended to be heavy.

The woman by the counted smiled and waved at them, pointing out some new arrivals to Fugo who scanned them over.

"Thought you'd find some of them interesting. It isn't every day we get new books", she smiled as she watched the boy skim through the books, picking one out to read tonight. The title seemed interesting. He'd have that read today. He was a fast reader.

"And good morning to you too Giorno", she pet the dog who had stood up to lean his front paws against the counter's surface, "Here for your treat?"

Giorno licked his nose. The nice lady always gave him treats when they came here. The others were nice too but this one seemed to be master's favorite too. He was always relaxed around her.

"Giorno, gentle", Fugo reminded the dog who took the treat as nice as ever. Fugo had read from somewhere that a Golden Retriever could hold an egg in their mouth without breaking it.

"Good boy", the woman praised him, "Going somewhere today?"

"We have a meeting", Fugo nodded.

"Better go then. Wouldn't want to be late. See you later."

"Thank you."

"You need to stop begging like that Giorno. It's not very polite", Fugo told Giorno as they walked to the park. Fugo had bought a sandwich from the school cafeteria just in case. He didn't know if Bruno had planned for them to go eat anywhere. It was hard to find a café or restaurant that would allow dogs inside.

Giorno whined in response. It wasn't begging if he knew he'd get the treat. He just made it easier for the nice lady to give it to him.

"Fugo!" shouted a familiar voice. It was Narancia. One of Fugo's friends.

He was older than Fugo by a year. Fugo sometimes helped him study. Narancia had dropped out of school and begun working.

Mista wasn't far behind, dragged by a group of dogs. Six to be exact.

"You took Sex Pistols with you?" Fugo smiled at the older man's drained expression.

"Couldn't leave them home either. The neighbors keep complaining that they bark", Mista replied as he came to a halt next to the two.

Sex Pistols were a group of smooth haired, deer headed chihuahua puppies. Narancia had found their heavily pregnant mother in an alley and taken her in. The poor mama had died while giving birth, leaving the two humans to take care of the puppies. Mista and Narancia had done well. Well, Bruno had helped them.

The only problem was their poor naming skills. Mista had named them. Since the six were always together he called them Sex Pistols. Apparently one of their songs had played on the radio when they had been born. If he referred to a single dog, he'd call it by number. One through six. Number four was missing because of Mista's ever present tetraphobia.

Fugo could still hardly tell the dogs apart. Mista and Narancia somehow could. Maybe it was because they lived with the animals.

"Hi Giorno! Big man!" Mista greeted the dog, patting his back roughly. Giorno didn't mind, wiggling his whole body as he greeted his friend.

"Bruno said to go to the park. He'll be late. Work or something", Narancia said, laughing when Giorno licked his hand.

"Let's go. These guys wanna run free", Mista nodded.

The three got moving. Mista in the lead with the puppies.

The park was a calm one. It had a fence so it was safe and allowed to walk your dog without a leash.

As soon as the gate had closed, Mista let Sex Pistols loose, "Go free! Run as much as you like! I want you tired when we get back home. Maybe that'll get you to sleep through the night for once."

Fugo let Giorno go too, watching him get surrounded by the small dogs in an instant. The little guys looked up to the Retriever. He was the cool big brothers.

Mista took a ball from his pocket and threw it to the dogs. Sex Pistols were excellent at chasing balls and even better at destroying them.

Giorno preferred to stay close, sniffing the ground around them. He'd check on his master every other minute.

Fugo and the rest sat onto a bench. They could wait for Bruno there. It was very visible to the entrance so the man could see them when he entered.

It took fifteen minutes and two tennis balls before Bruono arrived. He looked as elegant as ever in his white suit. He apologized right away for being so late.

Abbacchio followed right next to him. A grey and black Afghan Hound.

Bruno had told them that Abba, as was his nickname, had lost his best dog friend and partner in an accident. He had been depressed for a long time when Bruno adopted him. Now the dog had focused all his energy to his new master. He wouldn't let Bruno out of his sight for a second. Abba was loyal and listened to commands very well. On top of all, he looked amazing walking next to his owner, the dog's long hair flowing in the wind. They looked like something out of a fashion magazine.

The only problem was that Abba hated Giorno. The younger dog had done nothing to deserve the treatment. Maybe Abba was jealous because Bruno had been the one to train Giorno. Giorno had taken his master's attention away from him.

Abba really should get used to that. Bruno ran a rescue organization specializing in neglected animals, especially dogs. He couldn't get mad at every newcomer.

"Giorno! Aren't you looking good in your vest today!" Bruno exclaimed, crouching down to pet the dog. With his experience, he knew all the best places. Giorno was soon rolling on his back.

"Who is a good boy? Yes you are!"

Fugo and the rest smiled. It was still funny to see the oldest of them like this. Bruno loved every animal he had rescued and the animals loved him back. He was a natural. His aura demanded respect, but he was a gentle boss.

Abba couldn't take it anymore and positioned himself between his master and Giorno, glaring at the shorter dog. He wouldn't bite. He didn't want to make Bruno upset. He could glare. Maybe show his teeth to make sure he got the message across.

"I heard you went to a show last weekend. How did it go?" Fugo pulled Giorno to his side.

"First place. Abba here is a natural. You should've seen him walk beside me", Bruno gleamed. So he was a proud dad too.

Abba flipped his long hair for emphasis. If a dog could do that, it is.

"Boys! Have you had enough fun for the day?" Mista called his pack to return to his side.

The six attacked their big brothers right away, playing with whatever they could reach.

Abba placed a paw on one of the puppies when it got too close to biting his tail. He pinned the whining Chihuahua on the ground, laying his other front paw on too to make sure the rascal wouldn't escape to try again.

Giorno let the abuse happen. The puppies would get tired soon. There were now five puppies playing on him. One was trying to play with his tail while the rest climbed on him. Giorno took it, sitting like a statue next to his master. Fugo must be talking about something important so he shouldn't disturb him. He'd be a good boy.

Fugo and the other three were talking about work. Or in Fugo's case, school. Narancia and Mista were both doing good with their part-time jobs. Bruno was his own boss, so no problem there. His only worry was that there were so many animals abandoned. Good thing people were adopting more these days. You could find many breeds of dogs in the shelters too, contrary to popular belief.

"So, you still haven't decided on what to major in?" Bruno asked as he sipped his cola.

Narancia had been sent to fetch them some fast food. He knew the best places in town. Today it was hamburgers. Fugo had given Giorno a bite of his hamburger. A single bite couldn't hurt. Especially not when the dog had seemed so grateful for the gesture.

Mista had to fight in order to keep his food to himself. It was either Narancia or the Sex Pistols trying to steal his burger or fries. Fugo didn't want to imagine what their life back home looked like. They were roommates, after all. Sharing a rent was cheaper but that also meant you'd see each other's face every day.

"I haven't thought about it yet", Fugo lied. He had spent sleepless nights going over his choices. Knowledge-wise he could probably choose whatever there was but nothing in the list peaked his interest.

"I bet the professors are roasting you about it", Mista sighed. School was never his thing. He couldn't handle the pressure. There were way too many number fours in there too. He still couldn't believe that he had actually gotten through fourth grade. He had also been four at some point in his life. Unbelievable.

"Yeah", Fugo mumbled.

"Want me to beat them up for you?" Narancia butted in.

"No need to. Thanks", a nervous laugh. Fugo knew that Narancia only meant well. He was loyal to his friends.

A weight appeared on his leg. Fugo looked down to see Giorno's dark eyes looking back at him. They were so gentle. The young man let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough. You're just seventeen! Plenty of time left", Mista patted the younger's back. There was just a year between them yet the man spoke like Fugo was still a kid.

"I agree", Bruno nodded, noting the dog's reaction to his owner's discomfort, "But keep it in mind, maybe you'll find something."

"Easy for you to say", Fugo mumbled into Giorno's fur, "Didn't you quit school too?"

"Well, my parents never made that big of a deal out of it. I guess I get it from them", the raven head shrugged, "I did do the basic education! I know how to read, write and count. Do I need much else when I'm living my dream?"

Bruno had found his calling in rescuing animals. He had dropped his books and education right there and then and never looked back. He could always learn if there was something to be learnt about it.

"Chemistry is nice" Fugo finally admitted, "There aren't many others in the lab and the professor is nice."

"Chemistry huh?" Mista hummed.

"You could make drugs!" Narancia pointed out.

"Narancia!" Bruno glared at the boy, "You've watched too much TV again."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"It's interesting how the chemicals react and make new things", Fugo was talking to Giorno now, lost in thought, "And the answers aren't too complicated. Like math, there's usually just one correct answer. When you find that, you're good."

Fugo was never good with writing long answers. Essays he managed as long as he could refer to books and articles. Writing his own opinion and his own words was never easy. They just never came out right.

"Bet you'd look cool in a lab coat! Do you get to wear glasses?" Narancia asked, trying to correct his rudeness from before.

"You have to wear protective gear. You have glasses, gloves and sometimes a mask", Fugo nodded. He was combing through Giorno's soft fur, looking for knots and dirt.

Bruno nodded. They could continue this talk later, when the boy was in a mood for it.

"Think about it. Ask the professor. I'm sure he'd love to help you with it", he pet Giorno for the good job the dog had done.

The dog in turn wiggled his body out from under Fugo and licked his dear master's face. Fugo had done great. Giorno needed to tell him that.

"Thanks buddy", Fugo smiled. The dog's breath stank.

Abba got closer to Bruno and licked his face. He wanted to do that too.

"Yeah. Good job you too", Bruno laughed at the dog's eagerness to show his love. Abba would seriously take a bullet for him if it ever came to that.

"Looks like the little guys are finally calming down", Mista pointed out, "We better head back or we'll be carrying them home."

"Agreed!" Narancia nodded. He had had to do it once and wouldn't want a repeat of it.

"Abba and I should probably head back too. I left the volunteers to look after the place but I'm worried how they'll manage", Bruno admitted. He had been glancing his phone suspiciously often this past hour. Guess he was worried then.

"Tough patients?" Fugo asked.

"We got a litter of puppies two days ago. Fit on your hand. Really small."

Abba was ready by his owner's side. He didn't care much about puppies but would help Bruno. He could fetch towels and blankets or carry the empty bottles to the kitchen.

"You and Giorno should come by someday. The big guy really has a calming effect", Bruno pointed to Giorno and the Sex Pistols. The puppies had gathered by his feet, yawning. They were clearly thinking of napping there.

"Oh no you don't! Mista took the little ones one by one, connecting them to his leash contraption. He gotten tired of six individual ones getting tangled every time so he had looked up a DIY. Narancia had laughed when the man had tried to actually make it for the first time.

"Guess we'll head back too", Fugo looked at his service dog.

Giorno was already handing him his leash, ready to get going. Fugo had the book he wanted to read. Giorno could lie on his legs on and take a nap.

"Do you guys have time later this week? We were thinking that we could order some pizza and watch a movie", Narancia asked as he helped Mista with the dogs, "Tre! Don't bite!"

Both Bruno and Fugo nodded. That should be alright.

"Do you have a movie in mind already?" Fugo asked. He didn't watch that many movies. Most were too predictable, others just annoyed him.

"The Godfather!" Mista revealed.

"It's been a long time since I've seen that one. A classic", Bruno agreed with the pick. It was a good one.

Fugo had heard the name. It was a classic movie, after all. He had never actually seen it though.

"What is it about?"

"The mafia!" Narancia exclaimed.

"Mafia in the United Stated after World War Two", Mista stopped the younger before he could blurt any spoilers in his excitement, "I think you'll like it."

Fugo nodded. He'd give it a chance.

"We'll decide on the date later", Mista gathered the dogs and Narancia, "See you then!"

Bruno was headed to another direction, "Call me if anything comes up. Anything at all."

"Will do", Fugo nodded. It was like having big brothers looking after you. He found it quite enjoyable.

"Bye Giorno. Keep up the good work."

Giorno wagged his tail. Of course he would!

Abba snarled. He just wanted to get back home and have Bruno all to himself. He wouldn't let the man off the sofa. They could have a lazy evening for once. He didn't always need to be with the other dogs.

Fugo closed the door behind him, letting Giorno into the apartment before him. He would have space to take off his shoes if they were both stuck in the entryway.

Giorno shook his body as soon as the vest was off, his collar jingled as he moved to the kitchen area. He was hungry. Master had already eaten but he hadn't. A bite wouldn't be enough for anyone. He scratched the floor by his bowl to get his point across.

"I know. I'll be right there. Let me at least wash my hands", Fugo laughed at the dog's enthusiasm, "Shouldn't you wash your paws too before eating? Oh right, you don't use them to eat. Nevermind then. Sit there and wait."

Giorno did as he was told, shaking with excitement as he watched his master prepare his meal. It smelled so delicious.

"Here you go. Good work today Giorno", Fugo made sure the dog understood by petting his fur, "As always."

The Retriever simply wagged his tail a couple times.

"Come with with me on the sofa after you're done. My feet get cold when I read."

That was an order Giorno simply couldn't refuse. As soon as he was done eating and drinking, he lied his warm body on Fugo's legs. Fugo had swung them up on the sofa and leaned his back onto a pile of pillows stacked onto the armrest.

Giorno yawned and closed his eyes. He felt his master scratch him behind the ear before he fell asleep. Another good day.


End file.
